Broken Then Fixed
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Ben had fallen for Carlos the minute he saw him. Mal saw him looking at her half brother and used it to her advantage. Will evil finally succeed or will the VKs turn over a new leaf. Ben/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken then Fixed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Descendents.

'Thoughts'

(With Ben)

Ben was in his room staring out at the island once more. Ever since he was a child he had always stared at the island. It was created to house many villains. Ben knew it was for the best. The villains were constantly trying to gain control of the many kingdoms as well as hurt many people. What caught his attention were their kids. The ones forced to live there because of their parents.

"That's it!" He stood up. "I'm going to give them a chance."

He took out a plain black notebook and began writing. He wanted to be as convincing as possible. He knew his father wasn't going to like the idea. Not many did but he would give the children a chance.

'Hopefully mom will be on my side.' Ben thought.

Knock Knock

The knocking startled him. He quickly hid the notebook. Ben then stood up and answered his door.

"Yes?" It was Mrs. Potts.

"I just came here to check in on you. I noticed you've been in your room almost all day. In two hours it will be dinner time." She said in worry.

"I'm good. Just trying to think up a good proclamation." He told her.

Mrs. Potts gave him a smile. "Don't worry dear you will. I think you just need to get your mind off of it for awhile."

Ben smiled back. "That's a great idea. Thank you Mrs. Potts."

"You're welcome dreary." Her smile widened.

Ben gave her a hug before leaving his room. A break would be nice.

* * *

(With Carlos)

"What's up Mal?" Carlos asked as he entered.

"Plotting." She said emotionlessly.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Don't bother me."

"Whatever." Carlos walked over to Evie. "Here is what I stole." He placed them on the bed.

"Nice."

"Not really."

"Better than nothing." The blue haired teen said.

"I guess." Carlos shrugged. "Jay is near Hook's."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Of course he is. He loves the challenge."

"Yes He does."

"Shut up!" Mal hissed.

"Sorry." The two who were talking said.

Carlos and Evie left the room. They knew better than to get on her bad side. Despite being related Carlos wasn't spared from her wrath. Once they were far enough away did the two talk.

"Maleficent must have punished her again." Evie said.

"Most likely." It made him really glad that they shared only a father and not a mother. "Or Harry cheated on her again."

"True."

"If he doesn't watch it she'll kill him." Carlos said.

"Like Maleficent did with...well.." She stopped talking.

"Our dad?" Carlos offered.

"Yeah."

"He'll deserve it."

"Yes he will."

"So what now?" He asked.

"We can go make fun of Jay." She suggested.

The freckled teen smirked. "Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants.

'Thoughts'

(With Jay)

Jay smirked as he hid. He had stolen almost everything from Harry Hook. That boy never learned his lesson. Not only did he cheat on Mal with that whore Uma but then he got Mal in trouble with her mom. That damn pirate knew that he had been caught so he got her into trouble so that he could avoid what Mal was sure to do to him.

The Arabian teen decided to punish him. Harry's room was now empty. Next he was going to get the others to torment him. Once the coast was clear he went to their hideout. He met Carlos and Evie on their way out.

"Mall still passed?" He asked them.

"Yeah. Do you know why?" Carlos asked.

"Harry cheated on her then got her in trouble with Maleficent." He told them.

Evie and Carlos exchanged looks. "Well, he's dead." The two said.

"Yup. I just emptied out his room." He told them.

"Good." Evie smirked.

"Yeah." He smirked back.

"It's best to avoid Mal for now." Carlos said.

"Yes it is. Let's go torment Harry." Jay suggested.

"I'm in." Carlos and Evie said together.

"Great." He said.

* * *

(With Ben)

Ben stood still as the royal seamster measured him and worked on his coronation outfit. He was once more looking out at the island. He really hoped his parents would take his royal proclamation well.

"Ben?" It was his mom.

"Hey mom, pops." He said to them.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I am." He told them.

"Good." She smiled at him.

"I can't believe you are going to be king. You're just a baby." His dad said.

"He's turning sixteen dear." His wife said as she began picking up.

"Sixteen is far too young to be crowned king." He argued. "I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty two."

Belle shot him a look. "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty eight."

"Ah. It was either you or a teapot." He joked. "Kidding." He held up his hands at the venomous look his wife shot him.

"Mom? Dad?" He was about to move when the seamster stopped him. "I have chosen my first official proclamation."

His parents looked at him. Ben swallowed nervously and bit his lip. He prayed this went well. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a second chance to live here in Auradon." He said confidently as his mom dropped the shirt in her hands. "Everytime I look out to the island I feel like they've been abandoned."

He walked over to them. The seamster wasn't pleased but didn't say anything. He looked back at his clipboard. Adam spoke up.

"The children of our enemy living among us?" He asked.

"We start off with a few at first. Only the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen." He smiled.

"Have you?" His father wasn't happy.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle reminded her husband. "Who are their parents?" She asked her son.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, and… Maleficent." He told them.

The seamster dropped the cloth "Ah!" He screamed out in fear.

"Maleficent?! She's the worst villain in the land." His dad yelled.

Ben sighed since he knew this would happen. "Dad, just hear me out."

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." He told his son.

"Their children are innocent." He argued. "Don't you think they deserve a normal life?" He asked. "Dad?"

His parents exchanged looks before the former beast looked at his son. "I suppose their children are innocent." He turned and left.

His mom straightened his collar. "Well done." She said and followed after her husband.

"Great. I can't believe I did it." The prince said as he looked out the window once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(Isle of the Lost)

The children of the villains were out and about. They were trying to impress their parents by being as nasty and evil as they possibly could. It was hard considering they were trapped on an island that was isolated from the rest of the world and their parents didn't actually care about them.

Many villains were busy plotting their escape and revenge. That was when the letters arrived. It was given to four people. Those people were Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella. They all smirked when they read the contents.

"This is perfect." Maleficent cooed. "Our children can steal Fairy Godmother's wand and then we are free."

"Yes!" Cruella cackled.

"Revenge will be ours." Jafar said.

"We'll rule once more." Evil Queen chimed in.

"I'll go get the children." The dark fairy said.

She grabbed a few minions and left. It didn't take her long to find them. She found her daughter in front of a large crowd of teens. Mal was holding up a piece of candy while the others laughed. It truly disappointed Maleficent. At her age she had done more than stealing candy. When the others spotted Maleficent they ran off. Mal looked and found the reason why.

"Hey mom." Mal greeted her.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" She asked. "How disappointing."

"It's from a baby." The teen explained.

"Wonderful." That was better. "That's my nasty little girl."

Maleficent took the candy off her daughter. She spit on it before rubbing the lollipop on her armpit. Once done she handed the lollipop over to one of the minions.

"Give this back to the dreadful creature." She ordered.

"Mom!" Her daughter wasn't too happy with that.

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." She waved at both mother and child.

Anyone who looked at Maleficent would see the disgust in her eyes. She detested children. Her daughter knew the only reason she gave the candy back was to irritate her.

"When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms." She caught her daughter mocking her. "Oh you...Walk with me." She ordered. "You see I'm just trying to teach you the thing that truly counts. How to be me."

"I know that. I'll get better." She promised.

"Oh there's news." She said cheerfully. "I bury the lead." She laughed.

The teens stared at her. The minions moved behind Jay, Carlos, and Evie. They predicted how the teens were going to react when they learned the news so they prepared.

"You four have been chosen to go to a different school… in Auradon." She told them.

As expected the three teens tried to make a run for it. Mal looked at them then at her mother before looking back at them. The look she sent them made the trio stop struggling. The purple haired teen looked back at her mother as the others were released.

"What? No. I'm not going to some school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." She told her mother.

"And perfect princes." Evie said as she walked over to Mal. "Oh yeah." She stepped back when her friend shot her a look.

"I don't do uniforms unless it's leather, you feel me?" He asked Carlos with a smirk.

Carlos walked up behind Mal looking worried. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who don't behave."

Jay smirked and leaned in close. "Woof."

"Ah! Jay!" The two began fighting.

"Yeah mom. We're not going." Mal said.

"Oh your thinking small pumpkin. It's all about world domination. Knuckleheads!" She yelled and walked off. "Mal~"

With a groan the purple haired teen followed. The other three did as well. They went back to the place the big four villains stayed at. Once there Maleficent went to her throne. She began filing her nails as she told Mal her job.

"You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother's wand, and you will bring me back her magic. Easy peasy." She said.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones. Hers and hers crowns." Her mom answered.

"I think… I think she meant us." Carlos said as he motioned to himself, Jay, Evie, and Mal.

Maleficent leaped from her throne. She gestured for her daughter to come closer. Carlos flinched back at the sudden movement. He had first hand knowledge on how evil the dark fairy was.

"It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked.

"Of course." The teen answered.

"Well then get me the wand!" She yelled. "You and I will see all that and more. With that wand and my scepter I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will." She raised her arms into the air.

"Our will." Evil Queen corrected.

"Yeah." Cruella agreed.

"Our will." Maleficent corrected herself. She snapped her fingers to get her daughter's attention. "And if you refuse I'll beat you to the point you won't be able to walk for a while."

"What? Mom!" She whined.

The evil fairy gestured for her daughter to shut up. She then started a staring contest. Both of their eyes turned bright toxic green. Mal had a hard time and eventually broke contact and groaned.

"Fine. Whatever." She turned away from her mother and sat down on a chair.

"I win~" Her mother cheered.

"Evie~" The Evil Queen called. "My little evillette in training."

The blue haired teen smiled and went over. She sat down in front of her mother.

"You find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law with…" She told her.

"Lots and lots of mirrors." Evie and her mother finished at the same time.

"No laughing." She scolded her daughter. "Wrinkles."

That made Evie stop. Meanwhile Jay and Carlos went over to their respective parents. Cruella looked at her son. She was having second thoughts.

"Well they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much." She cooed.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" She placed a leg in his hands.

With her son gone Cruella realized she would have to do everything herself. That was the reason she had a child. The woman had grown up having everyone do everything for her. When that went away she was lost. Having Carlos meant she had someone around to do everything for her again. If he left she was back to doing it herself. Carlos looked disgusted and dropped her foot.

"I'm going." He said.

"Ungrateful brat." She hissed as she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Jay's not going either. I need him to stock my store." Jafar said.

His son smirked. He showed his father everything he had stolen. When he saw the lamp Jafar dropped everything he was holding and grabbed it. He began rubbing,

"Dad, dad! Stop. I already tried." He said.

The arabian man dropped it with a groan. He went back to the food he was making. Evie and her mom began talking about her looks. Maleficent was getting pissed off. They were getting off topic.

"Enough!" She screamed. "Hello world domination!"

The teens rolled their eyes as the evil fairy began recalling her and their parents' glory days. They heard those stories so many times they could tell it word for word.

"Queen, give her the mirror." She ordered.

"Right." She grabbed it and handed Evie the mirror.

"This is it?" Her daughter asked, surprised by how small it was.

"It's not what it used to be, then again neither are we." Her and Maleficent laughed. "You can use it to find anything."

"Like a prince?" Evie asked.

"Like my waist line." She joked.

"The want." Maleficent scowled.

"The wand." Evil Queen confirmed.

"The vault!" The evil fairy exclaimed suddenly, "Where is it?"

"Over here." The queen rolled her eyes.

"Right." She struggled to open it.

With another roll of her eyes the Evil Queen walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer door. Maleficent grabbed the spellbook. She went over to her daughter.

"Here this is useless but out there it will work. Use it to get the wand." She handed it over.

"Alright." Mal said as she took the spellbook.

"Now all of you go pack." She ordered and they left to go pack.


End file.
